I will sacrifice
by Kairu Sutairu
Summary: Ahora que Stan y Kyle viven juntos, la vida no pinta muy rosa que digamos... Stan intenta vender su alma al diablo para hacer feliz a su novio; Kyle se prostituye para que no le falte nada a su amado pelinegro... ¿tendrá ésta historia un final feliz?


I will sacrifice by --KyaN

_**Los Buenos**__** Modales**__**:**_

_Gracias:__ A todos los que lean éste fic y por supuesto uber gracias a los que me dejen reviews n.n. Espero que sea de su agrado._

_Perdón:__ Siento muchísimo aún no haber actualizado, no fue mi intención TTTT. Ojalá que con éste fanfic se les pase por lo menos un cachito el enojo n.nU._

_Y ahora finalmente con ustedes... ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

**I will sacrifice by --KyaN******

_Chapter N° 1: Daría lo que fuera para que seas feliz_

"IN NOMINE DEI NOSTRI SATANAS LUCIFERI EXCELSI"

Todo estaba preparado para la ocasión, tres velas de color negruzco sobre la mesa dispuesta con un mantel azabache. Había sido bastante fácil conseguir lo necesario para la ceremonia que le daría fin a todos los problemas de sus vidas. Desde la calavera hasta la amenazante daga que lucía su mano derecha, pasando por la pequeña campana y la copa de plata. Estaba nervioso y asustado por las consecuencias que tendría que enfrentar una vez terminado el ritual, pero se aferró con fuerza a la idea de que Kyle merecía una vida mejor y llena de lujos y placeres que él nunca podría brindarle... al menos no sin 'ayuda'. Pensar en ello le dio el valor del que precisaba para continuar.  
"En nombre de Satanás, que rige el mundo y es el Rey de la Tierra, Yo ordeno a las Fuerzas de las Tinieblas, que me otorguen todos sus Infernales Poderes..."

La imagen de Bafomet, la cabra de Mendes y una estrella de cinco puntas al revés eran sólo un detalle. Lo que más trabajo le había causado había sido el tener que mover la mesa hasta su habitación y hacer que pasara a través de la puerta. La ropa que usara era una parte esencial, por así decirlo, anteriormente se había bañado en aceites perfumados; ahora se encontraba vestido completamente de negro... de pie contemplando el altar que había hecho, con la daga en la mano. Encendió las velas negras lentamente, tomó la campana y la hizo sonar nueve veces.

"IN NOMINE DEI NOSTRI SATANAS LUCIFERI EXCELSI... En el nombre de Satán, señor de la tierra, Rey del mundo, ordeno a las Fuerzas de la Oscuridad que viertan su poder infernal en mí. Abrid las Puertas del Infierno de par en par y salid del Abismo para recibirme como su hermano y amigo... Concededme las indulgencias de las que hablo. He tomado tu nombre para que sea parte mía. Vivo como las bestias del campo, regocijándome en la 'Vida Carnal' favorezco al justo y maldigo lo podrido. ¡Por todos los Dioses del Averno, ordeno que lo que yo digo ha de suceder... salid y responded a vuestros nombres manifestando mis deseos!"

Se volteó mirando hacía el sur, apuntando con la daga.

"¡Satán!"

Giró hacía el este, apuntando con la daga.

"¡Lucifer!"

Se volvió hacía el norte, apuntando con la daga

"¡Belial!"

Viró hacía el oeste, apuntando con la daga.

"¡Leviatán!"

Yacía postrado en una posición de completa lealtad y compromiso.

"Poderoso Satán, antiguo Señor del mundo, esta noche estoy ante TI para declara y confirmar mi alianza contigo. De verdad he tomado Tú Nombre como parte de mi mismo. Siempre ha sido así, pero he vivido mucho tiempo ignorante de mi naturaleza. Estoy agradecido de saber quién y qué es lo que soy. Estoy orgulloso de ser uno de los Tuyos y de denominarme..."

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para decir algo más la puerta del frente se abrió.

"¡Hola, mi vida! ¡Ya llegué! ¿Me extrañaste?" buscaba con la mirada a la persona que era la razón por la que salía cada noche y regresaba al día siguiente totalmente exhausto, la persona más especial e importante para él, la persona por la que sería capaz de todo sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. "¿Hola? ¿Estás aquí? ¿Estás molesto conmigo por algo?" se tocó el labio inferior con el dedo índice, bajando la mirada.

Stan se maldecía a sí mismo en lo profundo de su mente, el ritual no había sido completado; todo había sido en vano... no sabía a ciencia cierta cuando volvería a intentarlo. Decidió salir como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Ver a Kyle le daba mucha alegría, después de todo él era la razón por la cual hacía todo eso.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo y cerró la puerta tras de sí para evitar que pudiera ver al interior de la habitación.

"¡Kyle, que gusto me da que hayas regresado! ¿Estás bien? Como te demoraste más de lo habitual creí que te había pasado algo malo" se acercó y lo tomó de la cintura en un fuerte abrazo. "Lo siento, se me olvido por completo llamarte; pero sabes que yo sé cuidarme en las calles... no tienes nada de que preocuparte" rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Stan y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.

"Tú también sabes que eres lo más importante para mí ¿Qué haría si te pasa algo estando fuera?"

"Si te preocupas te van a salir tantas arrugas que te vas a parecer a mi papá" dijo entre risitas el pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo.

El pelinegro suspiró, estaba cansado porque no había dormido absolutamente nada; todos esos preparativos habían ocupado su tiempo completamente.

"Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué clase de perfume raro te pusiste? No me digas que saliste a algún lugar sin mí" dijo Kyle en tono de broma y reproche.

"Ah... bueno yo... claro que no ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso? Es sólo que me bañe hace un rato nada más, por eso debe ser" dijo rascándose la barbilla.

"Estoy seguro de que nunca has olido así" el pelirrojo parpadeó dos veces y exclamó "¡¿Eso quiere decir que nunca antes te habías bañado?! Que mal gusto"

Stan se agarró el puente de su nariz y emitió lo que parecía ser un gruñido.

"Era sólo un jueguito, no te enfades" dijo al momento que se acercaba y le tocaba la punta de su nariz con su dedo índice.

"Nunca podría enojarme contigo" pellizcó suavemente una de las sonrosadas mejillas del pelirrojo, al tiempo que la besaba y mordisqueaba juguetonamente.

"Ven, vamos a acostarnos" dijo jalándolo de una manga del buzo y haciéndole 'ojitos' con la cara más seductora "A menos que estés cansado"

Stan levantó una ceja y una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro justo antes de que recordara lo que había en la recamara. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, definitivamente no era de esas cosas que le gustaría mostrarle a Kyle, lo más probable era que pensara que estaba loco o algo por el estilo.

"¡Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" gritó inconsciente al ver que se dirigía a abrir la puerta que era lo único que encubría sus terribles secretos.

"¿Qué? ¿No quieres? Pero yo creí que te gustaba, de hecho, ayer me preguntaste si no quería tener sexo y te dije que estaba algo cansado y que lo haríamos hoy..."

"No, no es eso... yo, si quiero; pero... ¿Por qué no comes algo primero? Apuesto a que tienes hambre. De mientras yo tengo que hacer algo ahorita ¿Qué te parece?" el pelinegro sudaba a roletes, había tomado a Kyle por los hombros para empujarlo hasta la cocina.

"Si, creo que tienes razón; tengo algo de hambre... hambre de tu delicioso pene, Stan ¿Tú no quieres que me muera por tener la pancita vacía, verdad?" se introdujo el dedo índice en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo y a emitir suaves gemidos.

Para entonces ya los ojos de Stan estaban como un par de huevos duros y su boca había descendido hasta el piso, chorreando una cantidad exorbitante de baba pegajosa que luego tuvo que limpiar usando la manga de su ropa. Si quería cogerse al colorado primero debía ordenar todas las jodidas cosas que había movido de lugar y esconder las que simbolizaban muerte o demonios. Lo único que se le ocurrió decir para salir de la situación fue un 'Ahora vuelvo' que había sonado patético debido a que intentaba calmar sus impulsos que le ordenaban tirarse encima de su novio y arrancarle la ropa a tirones o como sea, por supuesto también estaba tratando de reducir la erección que le había ocasionado ver a Kyle metiéndose, sacándose y lamiéndose el dedo de una manera tan provocativa. En modo de respuesta el pelirrojo inclinó su cabeza a un lado mirándolo extrañado.

Lo primero que hizo fue meter todas las velas y las demás cosas de tamaño reducido en el armario lo más veloz que pudo, después llegó el momento de sacar la mesa; la parte más difícil de todo. Comenzó por arrastrarla hasta la puerta, lamentablemente el ruido no disimulaba absolutamente nada.

"Stan ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?" preguntó en voz alta.

"Na... nada, creo que tengo un ataque de gases" fue la brillante respuesta.

"Fuchi... en ése caso abre, por favor, las ventanas; antes de que muera por la peste o por aguantar la respiración" las risas desvanecieron el silencio, mientras el pelinegro entrecerraba un poco los ojos suspirando. Era más que habitual que se gastasen bromas entre sí, así que ya ninguno se ofendía demasiado. Volviendo con el ojiazul que ya había logrado llegar hasta la condenada puerta, se le había aparecido otro obstáculo; por así decirle; al darse cuenta de que no pasaba por ser demasiado ancha... al parecer se olvidó de que para meterla había tenido que darla vuelta y le había costado un huevo y medio hacerlo, además de que antes estaba solo, ahora en cambio estaba Kyle que no tardaría en sospechar que pasaba. Decidió que lo mejor era levantarla o al menos intentarlo, así no haría tanto ruido.

"¿Staan? ¿Ya terminaste de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo? Me siento tan solito aquí y... además tengo un poco de calor" comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa que traía y a desanudarse la corbata lentamente para luego arrojarla a donde él se encontraba.

Al final, después de tanto esfuerzo y de estarse mordiendo la lengua tratando de no excitarse demasiado con el 'espectáculo' que Kyle le ofrecía (en el que se había quitado los pantalones mientras se oprimía contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina, a lo que Stan había respondido con una hemorragia nasal que apenas pudo contener) logró ponerla en su lugar original y como la espalda le dolía como la puta madre apoyó su torso y cabeza en la fría superficie, al menos ahora podría penetrar al pelirrojo a gusto, a menos, claro que el dolor se lo impidiese.

"Cielito mío" dijo con un acento infantil e inocente "¿Ya estás listo? Mi cuerpo está pidiendo a gritos que lo poseas, Oh, y no te preocupes por nada; estuve leyendo un libro y me dio muchas nuevas ideas para nosotros ¿Qué quieres intentar primero: 'La butaca', 'La hamaca', 'El trapecio'?" se acercó a donde estaba su novio para comenzar y cuando lo vio apoyado así en la mesa y respirando pesadamente...

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Así que esto era! ¿No? No querías coger conmigo pero bien que estás caliente con la mesa ¿Verdad? Bueno, espero que te guste dormir encima de ella" dicho esto Kyle entro a la recamara y se dispuso a dormir.

"¡Espera Kylie! ¡No seas mal pensado! Yo solo... ash... carajo ¿Puede ser que tenga tanta mala suerte? Definitivamente estoy cagado por los elefantes"

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_N/A: ¿De dónde habrá sacado Kyle el Kamasutra?_

_¿Stan habrá dejado embarazada a la mesa?_

_¿Kyle probará suerte como stripper?_

_¿Cuándo será la boda Style?_

_¿Nos invitarán?_

_No se pierdan el próximo Chap. De "I will sacrifice" (Sacrificaré) que será mucho más genial XDD. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer n.n_

_El Chap. Fue un poco Stan como el prota pero en el siguiente... ¡Tarán! Kyle va a tener más protagonismo. _

_¡Reviews please! °w°_


End file.
